


Solo venganza

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Que enojado que estaban!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble sirvió de inspiración para el one shot "Instantáneo".

¡Qué enojado que estaba con Shiryu!

Tú Ikki, andabas por la mansión con tu habitual mal humor, a la que se le sumaba una honda tristeza. Nunca nos llevamos, pero cuando supimos las razones de nuestro enojo eso cambió.

Fundidos en un apasionado beso que nos arrastró a la cama en busca de venganza, para descubrir pocos días después nuestro error.

Shiryu tan sólo había desaparecido para organizarme una cena en nuestro aniversario, y tu pato, había viajado a su Siberia para depositar las rosas que siempre le dejaba a su madre en el aniversario de su muerte. ¡Cuánta culpa!

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
